Have You See This Girl? ON HIATUS
by arr ayy
Summary: Morgan's cousin is staying with him for a bit, and boy is it making Reid squirm ; Reid/OC. Eventually a case-fic, if I decide so.
1. She Thinks I'm Crazy

_A/N: I seem to be on a roll with my other two stories, so I thought I'd start this new one! And, of course, it stars Dr. Spencer Reid :) Who else? I believe that if you like Natalie from my story Reid My Mind, then you'll like this character as well, although she's a tad sexier ;p And just FYI, her name is pronounced 'shy'. Enjoy! And let me know what you think :)

* * *

_

**Chapter One: ****She Thinks I'm Crazy**

"This is the last one," Derek Morgan said, setting a large, dark red bag on the hardwood floor beneath him. Derek's cousin had come to stay with him for a while, and he had just finished helping her bring her bags up. Leaning himself against the doorframe, he smiled as he watched her gaze at the large apartment. "Some friends of mine from work are going to come over tonight, just to hang out. So you'll get to meet them. We should put all of this away, though," he suggested, motioning to her bags.

"Alright." The girl nodded and picked up two small bags and a large one. "Which room's going to be mine?"

"Here..." Morgan picked up the four remaining bags and led her towards the back of the hallway. "It's right across from the bathroom, and mine's next door. I guess I'll let you unpack some things, and I'll get something together for dinner." Morgan smiled and left her to her business.

Just as Morgan walked into the living room, his phone went off. Checking the screen, he answered the call. "Hey, baby girl. What's up?"

"My attraction for you, sweet thing," Garcia chimed through the phone, making Morgan laugh as always. "No, but seriously. Emily, JJ, and I are right around the corner."

"Alright, just come on in when you get here," Morgan told her, hanging up the phone.

Not more than five minutes later, the three women burst into the apartment. Each of them took a seat on Morgan's rather large couch, giggling and laughing to each other. Shortly after that, Spencer let himself into the apartment. "Hey, pretty boy," Morgan greeted, receiving a smile from Spencer as he sat on the loveseat.

Morgan handed out two bowls of popcorn and proceeded to pull a bowl of Easy Mac out of the microwave. "Who's the macaroni and cheese for?" Emily wondered.

As if on cue, Morgan's cousin strutted into the room. "Oh, Easy Mac! You remembered my favorite snack-dinner," The girl gushed, taking the bowl from her cousin. She took a huge bite and then noticed the room full of people. Swallowing hard she greeted, "Oh... hello, all."

The group simply stared at her; some with mouths open in awe, and some just in surprise. "Is this your cousin?" JJ asked.

"Honey, she's _hot_! Someone in your family is giving out some seriously good genes," Garcia burst.

The entire group giggled as the girl walked over to Spencer. "Do you mind if I sit here, sweetheart?" Spencer noticed a French accent dripping off of every word. He shook his head shyly as she sat down.

"Is that a French accent? I thought Morgan said you were his cousin?" Emily interrogated.

"Oh, I am. But I grew up in the South of France with my mom and dad before we moved to Chicago. It was actually only just before Morgan began working with the BAU," The girl told her. "And I'm sorry, I've seemingly forgotten my manners. My name, coincidentally, is Chicago Skye. But everyone calls me Chi."

Each team member took their turn introducing themselves to her as Morgan joined them, Spencer being last. "Did you know that ninety percent of what we think about a person is determined in the first ninety seconds we meet them? And a handshake says a lot about someone. Your handshake, for instance, was a standard one, meaning you're professional and genuinely glad to meet a new friend," he rattled off. Right after he mentally cursed himself for doing it when she gave him a look like he was insane.

Chi then quickly recovered and retorted, "Well if you'd honestly like to know, your handshake was a lingering handshake, which means you either have a somewhat sudden first attraction to me, or you're just subconsciously trying to communicate positive thoughts. You also used somewhat of a push-off method at the end, signifying that you're humble."

The group stared at the two, what seemed to be equally matched, young adults. Spencer looked to Morgan, somewhat wanting an answer for his cousin's small speech. "She's got a 185 IQ," he answered, as if that explained it all.

The whole team let out an 'ah' as Chi beamed. She'd always been proud of her brains, as well as her beauty. Her phone chimed, and she quickly answered it, "Bonjour! Oui, je viens de finir s'installer po. Non, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'attirer encore rien. Oui. Dès que je fais, je vous appellerai. Au revoir." Chi looked up to find everyone staring at her, yet again. "My boss... what? I'm half French..." she reminded them, as if that was enough.

"Morgan, your cousin is one interesting character," JJ let him know, and Morgan grinned.

"I know. That's what I love about her," he answered.

As the night went on, Spencer found himself more and more intrigued by the woman sitting beside him. She was anything but normal. At 25 years old, even though she was a genius, she had only one degree, and it was from the Fashion Institute in New York. For seven years she has been working just under Jean Paul Gaultier, modeling for all of them and designing for the last four. She definitely had the head of a model: long, silky black hair that reached the middle of her back, dark tan, shimmering skin, a very smooth complexion, and dazzling honey brown eyes.

Spencer also couldn't help but notice that she was extremely comfortable showing off her body. She wore an outfit that accentuated all of her curves and showed just the right amount of cleavage: not too much, but not totally covered either. The skirt she wore barely reached her fingertips when she stood up and showed off long, silky legs. When she leaned forward to take her shoes off, Spencer could see down her shirt and he swallowed hard. Then, realizing he was starting to have a small growth in his pants, he quickly excused himself to the restroom.

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me this is going to happen every time I see this girl..." Spencer pleaded, looking up as if talking to God himself. He quickly calmed himself down and washed his face before returning to the living room.

* * *

_A/N: Hahaha! The ending was kind of just to play around. I think it's particularly funny though. Did I make you laugh? Oh, and translation: Bonjour! Oui, je viens de finir s'installer po. Non, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'attirer encore rien. Oui. Dès que je fais, je vous appellerai. Au revoir. =__ Hello! Yes, I just finished moving in. No, I'm sorry. I haven't had the chance to draw anything yet. Yes. Once I do, I'll call you. Bye. :D  
_


	2. She Calls Me Sweetheart

**Chapter Two: ****She Calls Me Sweetheart**

Spencer walked into work the next morning groggy and still somewhat inebriated form the previous night. Morgan and Garcia had the idea that it would be fun for the group to watch Dazed and Confused (a movie Spencer didn't particularly care for) and take a three second drink every time Mitch touched his nose. Spencer had lost count after the twenty-fifth time. As he sat at his desk and closed his eyes, Morgan walked up to him. "Here, man. Drink up," he told his friend, placing a hot cup of coffee on the desk.

"Morgan, coffee doesn't help a hangover. It simply makes you a wide-awake drunk. However, it would help the headache that I seem to be all of a sudden getting, so thank you." Spencer slowly sipped at the coffee as Morgan shook his head.

"Even hungover you still prove you're smarter than all of us," Morgan blew on his own cup of piping hot coffee while continuing, "Speaking of people who are smarter than all of us, my cousin is coming by later. She's bringing me lunch."

Spencer rubbed his pounding temples and took another sip of his favorite thing at the moment. "Oh yeah? That's nice of her."

"Uh huh. So... about you going to the bathroom last night," Morgan smirked as Spencer's eyes slowly shifted towards his own. Before Spencer could respond, Morgan placed his right hand in the air to stop him. "Don't even try the young and innocent 'What are you talking about?' thing with me. I've used that trick tons of times to get out of a situation like that. Don't think I didn't notice the way you covered your front when you walked away. Not to mention the fact that it happened to be _right_ after she leaned over."

Spencer pushed his hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear, thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry, Morgan. She's just... I honestly don't think I've ever been that close to a girl that looks like her. Not even Lila was that good looking," Spencer admitted, somewhat scared of what Morgan might say.

All he did was grin at first. "She's single, you know."

Surprised by the comment that just escaped Morgan's mouth, Spencer merely stared at him. His friend's dark eyes just stared into his own hazel ones before Spencer broke away from his gaze. "That's nice for her, I guess?" he asked more than stated.

"Just thought I should let you know," Morgan ended, walking away.

There is nothing worse than a Monday, in Spencer's mind. He sat at his desk, working on his paperwork and wondering why it is that the BAU never seemed to get cases on Mondays. He found himself glancing at the clock every so often, subconsciously awaiting Chi's arrival at lunchtime. What Morgan said earlier still bothered him... did he seriously think that knowing Chi was single would have any effect on Spencer?

With seemingly always perfect timing, Chi glided into the bullpen, dressed in a flowing red halter dress and silver heels. Her wavy hair was neatly pulled into a ponytail, showing off her well-toned shoulders even more. "Morgan!" she chirped after spotting her cousin, and, without looking at anyone or anything else, she made her way to him. "So, I was going to bring you something, but then I figured that with traffic and all it'd be kind of gross by the time I got here. I thought we could just go out and grab something."

"Alright, that sounds good. Anyone else want to come along?" Morgan projected. Noticing that no one was paying attention he said, "Reid! Great, come on then." Morgan pulled his small friend up before he could protest.

The trio traveled a short distance away to a small burger joint, and after ordering their food, they sat down and began to chat. "Morgan, have you ever considered taking out that Penelope woman? She seems lovely," Chi expressed.

Spencer chuckled as Morgan became nervous. "She is. She's great. I just... it's more of a just flirting, playful work thing." Morgan sipped at his Coke to avoid having to talk about that subject. Spencer and Chi each glanced at him in turn, making him squirm. "Stop doing that!"

They laughed at him jokingly as their food arrived. "Oh, wow. This is... _not_ going to be enough ketchup," Spencer noted, examining the two packets he'd received.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You can have mine." Chi winked at him as she placed three ketchup packets on his tray. "I really don't know why she'd bother to give me any when all I got was a salad!" she giggled.

Spencer smiled, wondering why she called him sweetheart, and if she did that to everyone. "Why so quiet over there, Reid?" Morgan questioned.

"That tends to happen when my mouth's full of food," Spencer snapped back, somewhat sarcastically, making Chi snicker.

"Yeah, yeah..." Morgan trailed as he took a huge bite of his burger. He turned his attention back to his cousin. "So, you know I've been keeping tabs on you. What's this stuff in Ok! Magazine about you and this Matthew guy? I thought you were single?"

Chi sighed as she finished off the last bit of her small salad. "I am. It was nothing, really. We went on a few dates, and he actually ended up writing some song about me. I can't recall which one at the moment, though. But we're just friends."

"Huh. Alright, alright. So you _are_ single..." Morgan made it a point. He subtly nudged Spencer in the ribs with his elbow, and Spencer shot him a look back.

Chi gave another one of her 'are you insane' looks. "Yes, Derek... I'm single..."

"I'm going to the bathroom. Can you move, please?" Spencer quickly requested of Morgan, who was snickering, but got out of the way.

"What's going on, Derek? The boy's clearly uncomfortable. What are you doing?" Chi prodded. "And don't deny it, because you know that by now I can tell when a guy's uncomfortable around me."

"I'm just messing with him. He doesn't have much luck with the ladies, especially not ones like you. So I just thought I'd poke some fun," Morgan explained. "Of course he thinks you're hot, who wouldn't, so I'm just making him squirm a little."

"That's horrible. Kinda funny, but horrible, still." Chi tried her best to suppress a laugh. She composed herself and continued, "Seriously, though. He's pretty good looking. Would you be mad?"

"Mad?"

"You know, if I tried a little something," Chi put out.

Morgan grinned and sat back, shaking his head. "Not at all, cuz. Be my guest. Just don't be too rough with him."

Chi smiled. "No promises." She sent her cousin a wink.


	3. She Doesn't Believe in Love

**Chapter Three: ****She Doesn't Believe in Love**

"Chi, seriously, you _have_ to get out of here. I need to work," Morgan told his cousin who had been sitting on his desk for half an hour after they'd gotten back from lunch.

"It's just paperwork, Derek. You have like 4 more hours to finish what little of a stack you have left. It can't be too hard. Spencer's already done," she pointed out.

"Well unlike you and Spencer, I'm not a genius." Morgan turns his attention back to his paperwork.

Chi blows a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as she begins to let them wander around the room. They land quickly on the other young genius in the room. She smiles as she watches him work. Although he's finished his paperwork, he seemed to be working on a drawing of some sort. She continued to watch him. Sketch. Erase. Nose crinkled. Eyes winced. Erase. Sketch. Sketch. Erase. He looked in Chi's direction, and she quickly averted her eyes. When she looked back, he'd disappeared.

"What the..." Chi winced to make sure her vision was working. She got up and walked over to Spencer's desk to search for the drawing, letting her curiosity get the best of her. Before she could sift through anything on his desk, Spencer walked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Um... just... I don't know. Leaving?" Chi tried to make a quick escape for the door, but was stopped by Spencer. He gave her a look as if to say 'really', and she sighed. "I saw you drawing, and I thought I'd see if I could look at what you were working on. I'm sorry, I'm nosy."

"It's alright, I guess. Next time, just ask." Spencer sat down and took out the small leather journal he'd been drawing in.

"Ask..." Spencer looked up at her, confused. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Spencer questioned.

Chi smiled and repeated what she said slower, as if he was hard of hearing. "Do... you... want..."

"No, I heard you. I just... Why?" Spencer wondered.

"Well, Morgan's going on a date, so I'll be alone. And I think you're pretty interesting. I want to get to know you. Don't you want to get to know me?" Chi put an innocent look on her pretty face.

"I... I suppose I do... Alright. I'll come around 7?"

"Perfect. See you then." Chi bounces back to Morgan's desk. "The first move's been made. He's mine tonight," she told her cousin as she quickly and happily skipped out of the building. Morgan watched her leave, and then looked to Spencer who had a goofy, yet nervous smile on his face. Shaking his head, Morgan continued his work.

Chi heard a knock at the door as she was finishing dinner. "Come in!" She added the finishing touches to the meal she'd prepared and started to set it out on the small dining room table when Spencer walked in. "Oh, Spencer. Right on time. Please, sit."

"This smells great," Spencer told her before noticing what she was wearing. She was dressed in another shorter jean skirt, and it was matched with a form-fitting red and black plaid, flannel shirt. The top two buttons were undone, showing off the top of her lacy black bra. Spencer felt the same feeling in his pants as the previous night and excused himself to the bathroom.

He quickly closed the door and breathed again. "God, why do you do this to me? I'm just everyone's favorite person to pick on, aren't I?" Spencer let the cold water run over his hands, and he wet his face lightly. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he wondered how many more times this was going to happen.

"Spencer? You okay?" He heard Chi call from the dining room.

"Yeah. Be out in a second." Spencer sighed once again before checking his reflection one more time and leaving the bathroom. "Hey, sorry. I was... washing my hands and all."

"Uh huh." Chi raised her eyebrows at him, indicating that she might have known more than he was telling her, before sitting down. "So let's talk." The two of them enjoyed the dinner Chi had made, and the conversation. They began learning about each other from the beginning. Spencer explained his childhood, his mom, his dad, and how he'd dealt with all of the hard times that came his way. Chi told about her lazy childhood days in France with her mother and father, how they came to live in Chicago and also how she came to live with Derek. "So, what, no girlfriends or anything?"

Spencer let out a nervous laugh. "Um, no, not really. There was this girl at the academy that sort of had a thing for me, and there was that one date JJ and I went on... then the whole Lila thing I told you about, but nothing any more serious than that."

"You've never been in love?" Chi questioned.

Spencer shook his head. "Nope. Never got that far. What about you, though? You said you've had a couple serious boyfriends. You've never been in love or anything?"

Chi laughed. "I don't believe in being in love. I don't believe in love."

"What? No. I have a hard time believing that. I'm calling your bluff," Spencer stated.

"You think what you want, but I really don't believe in love," she reassured him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love. There's never been anyone that I think about in that way. My parents say they're in love, but most of the time these days they can't even stand to be in the same room. Derek's been the only other man in my life, and he's never been in love either. I'm convinced for now that it doesn't exist."

"For now?"

Chi looked at Spencer's adorable, young face. "For now."

The rest of the night was spent by candle light, watching movies, reading, and just talking. Spencer found himself becoming more and more comfortable with Chi, but he still had to control his thoughts in order to keep a certain problem in check. Chi wondered just how long she should wait before making a real move with Spencer. She settled on the fact that she'd know when the time was right, and tonight it wasn't.


	4. She Made the Shape of my Heart

_A/N: This one's a little shorter than normal, but it's really just a filler :p Sorry if it sucks! Haha._

**Chapter Four: ****She Made The Shape of My Heart**

Three weeks had gone by since the first night Spencer had gone to have dinner with Chi. They'd hung out five times since then, and each time was basically the same. They had dinner and talked about their lives. Spencer hadn't made the effort to make any moves, and Chi didn't either. She didn't want to push anything because she'd really started having feelings for Spencer. The little problem Spencer had been having had gone away, as well, which was another plus to the two of them hanging out more.

Tonight they were hanging out again. Spencer knew it would be different tonight, though, because he was finally going to ask Chi if she would be his girlfriend. That night at 5 o' clock, Spencer put on his nice black pants, a freshly ironed red button-up shirt, and he slipped on his black Dockers. With one last look in the mirror, he grabbed the small bouquet of Daisies and headed out the door.

A lot of thoughts were rushing through his head on the way to Morgan and Chi's apartment, but in the instant that he knocked on the door, his mind became totally clear. He smiled as Chi opened the door. She looked beautiful in the little green dress she was wearing. The red lipstick that was brightening her face matched the red satin flats on her feet, and the small streaks of red in her dark hair. All of those three things also matched the red of Spencer's shirt.

"For you." Spencer handed her the flowers. She smelled them and smiled as she moved to let him inside.

"Beautiful, Spencer," Chi said as she placed them in a vase and filled it partially with water.

"You?" Chi shook her head as she grinned at him. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Oh... I changed my mind. I don't want to go out to eat. I kind of want to stay in, but not eat like we always do," Spencer told her, trying to suppress a smile.

"Why?" Chi dragged her question out.

Spencer had to laugh at this. He put his hand over hers. "I want to talk to you about something." Chi gave him a look as if to tell him that she was waiting on him. "Okay, well... wow, this is harder than I actually imagined it in my mind. Um, we've been hanging out the last three weeks, and it's been… amazing. I was just wondering if you'd be interested in... um... well, in being my girlfriend."

The hopeful look on Spencer's face made Chi smile. She lunged at him and gave him the deepest, most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. When she finally pulled away, Spencer was gasping for air. "So... is that... a yes?"

Chi smiled and gave him another kiss, although this time it was more gentle. "So that _is_ a yes." Spencer smiled, and Chi laughed at him.

"Yes. I was wondering when you'd ask me," Chi admitted.

"Oh, really? Man, I need Morgan to help me with my girl psychology or something." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, you're great with profiling serial killers, but not so much with profiling girls." Chi laughed as well as Spencer continued to laugh. She smiled and grabbed his hands. After placing a kiss on every finger, she put them back down.

Spencer caressed her cheek, and she placed her hands on his chest. "You're so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful, Spency Wency." Chi laughed. "Just kidding. About the nickname, anyway."

"Oh, right. Sure. Ha, jokes on my end. Kind of."

Chi took both of her hands, which were still on his chest, and made the shape of his heart. "I bet you have a bigger heart than usual. I know I'm a genius, but I don't know if that's medically possible. But if it is, then you probably do. And I'll try not to break it."

Spencer placed his hands over hers and stared deeply into her eyes. She seemed completely genuine and completely into him at this moment, and Spencer was amazed. He didn't know how he – the no-nonsense, way smarter than average, not so traditionally good looking, really not confident boy/man – could end up with a girl like Chicago Skye.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

As you can see, I've put this story on hiatus for now.

I started it just to start it, because I had some general ideas for it.

Now, I've been thinking, and... I honestly have NO idea where I'm going with it, ha.

I'm going to do some thinking about it and see what I can come up with.

Feel free to message me with any ideas though! Haha.

Anyway, sorry! Thanks for understanding.

**- RA.**


End file.
